Tea Leaves
by LtTanyaBoone
Summary: Tim employs Ducky's wisdom to cheer up his friend.


_Disclaimers:_ NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me._  
Spoilers:_ none  
_Pairing:_ Ziva David/Tim McGee friendship  
_Summary:_ Tim employs Ducky's wisdom to cheer up his co-worker.

* * *

Tim shuffled his feet before getting off the elevator and entering autopsy, breathing through his mouth. It seemed like Ducky had put their latest victim back into the fridge, but the scent of decomposition still lingered.

"Ah, Timothy." the ME greeted, looking up from his paperwork. "What may I do for you?"

"I have a question, Ducky." Tim started and heard the old man sigh.

"As I have already told Gibbs, I cannot make any guesses as to what may have been used as the weapon until Abigail-"

"No, it's not about that." McGee interrupted him and pulled up the small chair, sitting down and gathering his courage. "Have you noticed… something different, about Ziva?" he asked the doctor, waiting. Ducky raised his eyebrows in surprise and put away his pen before turning to McGee.

"Perhaps." the doctor allowed and Tim felt relieved that he had not been imagining things. Though that only lasted a moment.

"She seems sad." Tim sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, there is something different about her. Though, maybe, not so much a sadness as she seems a little… melancholic." Ducky said, giving a soft sigh.

"I tried talking to her, but she just shuts me out." Tim revealed and Ducky nodded slowly.

"Yes, I made the same experience. Whatever it is that is dragging her down, she does not wish to talk about it. I asked her to share a cup of tea a few times, but she always claimed to be busy with something else. It was rather unlike her, not to make even ten minutes for it. I was sure it would help brighten her day, but alas…" the ME trailed off as McGee swallowed thickly.

"Well, her birthday is coming up, and I asked her if she had any plans, but she didn't really answer, and I was thinking…" the younger man said, drawing a deep breath. "Could you teach me how to make a perfect cup of tea, Ducky?" he asked the doctor. Ducky stared at him in surprise. "I want to surprise her, do something nice for her." Tim told him, feeling heat creep up his neck and ears. Ducky gave a low chuckle before nodding.

"Yes, that does sound like a very good idea." he told him, patting Tim's hand. "First things first, have you decided on a blend yet?" he asked him and Tim shrugged.

"I wasn't sure. I know she likes jasmine tea, but other than that, no. I thought I could, maybe, make two or three different sorts, or at least get them so she could chose. Though I suspect that, if I just turn up with the packages she will pick one and then kick me out again, or make it herself." McGee muttered.

"You may be right." Ducky agreed, looking for something in his desk. "Ah." he smiled when he came across a thin folder. "Ziva and I have been trying different sorts and brands over the years, and I took the liberty to write them down, along with our opinions, so I may keep a small supply of some well-liked flavors of ours." he told McGee and handed him the folder. "The important thing is the starting point. Both Ziva and I prefer tea brewed from leaves, not the dust they sell nowadays." he started his instructions and McGee grabbed a piece of paper and pen to write them down, interrupting to ask a few questions here and there. He really wanted to get this right.

* * *

Ziva sighed and got up from her couch slowly. She wasn't really in the mood for company or talking to anyone, really, so whoever was knocking on her door right now better have a good reason to disturb her.

"McGee." she breathed when she swung it open and found herself face to face with her co-worker. The male agent gave her a grin as a greeting and went past her as Ziva took a surprised step aside. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she watched him take down his backpack.

"I was in the area and thought 'Hey, how about visiting Ziva? She seemed a little sad today, let's cheer her up.'" her friend told her and despite herself, the corners of her mouth turned up a little.

"McGee, I appreciate it, but I really am not in the mood for entertaining right now." she told him, crossing her arms slowly.

"Yeah, well, you don't really get a say." Tim shrugged and started emptying the content of his backpack onto her coffee table, making Ziva's eyes widen when he pulled out a teapot and mugs and three bags of tealeaves. "You do get to chose the blend, though." he allowed, handing them over to her. Ziva rolled her eyes at him, opening the bags and sniffing them, closing her eyes at the smells.

"This one." she decided finally and handed them back. Tim nodded, took the pot and bag and a piece of paper and went to her kitchen, leaving Ziva to stare after him in confusion and amazement before she got up and went after him, deciding that she could prepare them a little snack, something to go with the tea.

* * *

"I must say, this is quite nice." Ziva allowed as she took a sip of the tea, pulling up her leg under her. Tim nodded, drinking from his own mug. "Who taught you how to make tea like this?" she asked him, watching as her friend blushed lightly.

"I asked Ducky for instructions." he admitted. "My family is a bunch of coffee drinkers, and honestly, I wasn't that big of a fan of tea before, either." he told her.

"Then why do all this?" Ziva asked him, frowning at the mug in her hand. Tim shrugged.

"It's your birthday." he reminded her and Ziva rolled her eyes. She had made it clear that she wouldn't accept any gifts from them, but that hadn't stopped the whole team wishing her a happy birthday, or prevented an extra long hug from Abby.

"I just… you looked sad, the last few weeks. And I guess I just wanted to find a way to cheer you up." Tim continued and Ziva found herself blinking quickly against the tears suddenly rising in her eyes.

"Thank you, Tim." she whispered, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"I still don't know why you are so sad, though." he frowned and Ziva sighed, reaching up to brush a stubborn teardrop from below her eyes and shaking her head resolutely.

"It does not matter." she declared, clearing her throat and giving a soft smile. "You and the tea have successfully cheered me up." she told him, holding up her mug so he could clank his against it before they took another sip of the warm liquid.

_fin._

_Reviews are appreciated.  
_


End file.
